In some cases, a step is provided at a side entrance of a railcar traveling on a route including stations of high platforms and stations of low platforms (see PTL 1). The step is formed so as to extend downward from a floor surface of a car interior. When the platform is low, passengers get on and off the railcar by using the step. When the platform is high, the passengers get on and off the railcar without using the step. A door leaf configured to open and close the side entrance largely protrudes downward from an underframe (floor surface) of a carbody so as to cover the step. Therefore, a lower portion of the door pocket accommodating the door leaf also largely protrudes downward from the underframe of the carbody.